


Innocence, Loss & Resolve

by PatPrecieux



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and injury not to major characters, Child Death, M/M, terrorist attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Robbie and James deal with the Manchester bombing.





	Innocence, Loss & Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> How do you combat terror when it comes home to you? Robbie and James have to decide.

It had been an ordinary Monday night. Take-away curry, wine- just to please James, and the beginnings of rumpy-pumpy. Robbie had taken good natured offense at a smart arse remark about his age and proceeded to tickle the stuffing out of his giggling Sergeant. James didn't laugh enough to suit Robbie, and the sound filled his heart with affection and joy.

 

Gasping for air James stuttered, "Phone, Robbie, answer your phone."

 

"Ta hell with me phone, I'm good right where I am. We're not on roto and I'm not done with you Sergeant."

 

"Duly noted Sir, but respectfully Inspector, if you don't stop tickling me, I'm going to piss myself, you and the bed."

 

Robbie stopped with a smile and dropped a gentle kiss to the heaving ribs under his fingers. "Well there's a mood killer lad. This had better be an important call."

 

Reaching across James' long body, he grabbed at his mobile accidentally hitting the speaker button.

 

"Dad, Dad are you there?" The voice was stressed and breathless.

 

"Lynn, it's your Dad. What's wrong love, you sound..."

 

"Dad, first I'm fine, but I knew how worried you and James would be. I thought I'd never get through. The phone lines are nearly overloaded, but we're all fine."

 

"Pet, slow down and talk to us, ah you're on speaker. What's happened?"

 

"Oh Dad you don't know? It's horrible, turn on your telly. There's been a terrorist bombing at the Arena."

 

James had already pulled on his pants that had been thrown on the floor earlier and run to the sitting room. Robbie struggled into a loose pair of pajama bottoms that seemed to have only one leg, and followed.

 

The television was filled with multiple reports from BBC News and pictures that seemed almost unreal. A virtual battalion of ambulances and police cars was rolling down the streets, lights flashing and sirens blaring as if charging into battle.

 

The phone startled both men, "Are you seeing this Dad? Oh my God, what are we coming to?"

 

"Yeah love, we're watching. You're all safe then?"

 

"We're safe, the baby's sleeping. I was just wanting to let you know."

 

"Glad you did pet, we were already in bed. Didn't get a call as we're not on roto tonight. I expect we'll be briefed come morning."

 

Just then the plaintive cry of Robbie's year old grandson echoed over the line. "Dad, I'm sorry but.."

 

"No worries love, go be mum. We'll talk later, try to rest and tell that husband of yours I trust him to keep you safe."

 

"I will Dad, good night, night James."

 

The call ended, both men turned their attention to the news. Initial reports mentioned possible casualties and chaos. James with one eye on the television stumbled back to the bedroom grabbing a set of sweats for himself and a heavy dressing gown for Robbie.

 

In silence they both put on the warmer clothes and awaited further updates. "I know we'll not be going back to bed Robbie, tea or something stronger?"

 

"Tea I think love, just in case we're called in." 

 

"Thought I might give the station a call and determine the situation, Sir."

 

Robbie could feel a small quirk of his lips at that last. Even at home James would be formal when discussing police business. "Well best get on with ya Sergeant, and make that tea."

 

Coming in with two mugs, James related the terror threat throughout the U.K. had been raised to it's highest level, but they weren't needed at the moment.

 

James sat down next to his lover, folding up on the sofa cushions and molding into Robbie's side like two pieces of an interlocking puzzle. Kissing a stubbled cheek he whispered, "That's the downtown isn't it?"

 

Robbie couldn't look away. Except for the occasional visit, he'd not been back to Manchester, "up North", for years and Oxford with James was home. But this was where he was born, the city of his youth. Everything was so different, but still...

 

"Sorry lad, that's right. Cor what a disaster. 'Fraid I was away with the fairies there love. What's the latest?"

 

"Apparently the blast was outside in a vendors area, there's more footage coming through."

 

The images were gut wrenching, bodies on the ground, walking wounded bleeding and staggering, some with the clothes torn away from their bodies. Mobile recordings captured panicked teenagers and tweens literally throwing themselves over balcony railings and barricades only to be caught in the crush of others stampeding towards the exits.

 

"This happened at the end of the Ariana Grande concert, she's.."

 

Robbie wrapped James' long fingers in his, "I'm ancient pet not dead. Even I know who Ariana Grande is, AND her audience. This was a deliberate attack on young children James. They're saying now it was a suicide bomber. This despicable person knew exactly who his target was and how best to kill and maim as many as possible."

 

James nodded in agreement, "Jesus Robbie, nails, ball bearings, glass shards, that's not a martyr's death, that's a coward's death. MY God would never ask this of anyone."

 

The older man's hug comforted him, "James, you know full well, not known for bein' a God Botherer me, unlike someone I love, but I don't think ANYONE'S God would wish this on the world. This is naught to do with religion, it's to do with hate."

 

***~~~***

 

As the night wore on, the details became increasingly grim. Latest reports indicated twenty-two dead including an eight year old girl. The number of seriously injured had exceeded fifty, some with spinal paralysis, others life threatening injuries, and a number of those who had been at the concert were unaccounted for.

 

As the sun began to rise, James made more tea and sighed. "What do you want to do Robbie, shall we sign off for today? Innocent will understand with circumstances being what they are. Shit, I can't even think straight. All those kiddies, their innocence is gone, they'll never be entirely carefree again. They went for a lark and their world imploded around them. And the loss Robbie, all those lives, why do we bother, what's the bloody use?!"

 

"I don't have answers to all that James. Seems maybe you're right, all these years I've been wasting me time with police work, what good have I done?"

 

Suddenly, James was incensed on his Governors behalf. "Listen here Robert Lewis, you've not wasted one day. The work you do has saved dozens of innocent people, and brought a great many evil people to justice so don't you dare belittle yourself to me!"

 

"If you say so love."

 

James shook his blond head slowly, "You just forced me to answer my own questions didn't you?"

 

"Experience is me favorite teacher, and you, me favorite pupil. Now as to work, we can't undo what's done. The innocent are now scarred, the loss of life brings only grief. We've only one path left to us James. We can retreat in fear or go forward with resolve. Get me meaning canny lad?"

 

"I do Sir. We go do our job and we succeed or fail, but we try. We protect the children who are still innocent, and comfort the ones who aren't, grieve with those who mourn and fight the evil in this world with all the cunning and strength we possess."

 

Robbie pressed a tea warmed kiss to James' lips and stood up on aching knees. "And just maybe, love, we save another life. If we're lucky that life might be a person who CAN find a solution to this awful mess of a world. Who's to say what that one life might mean to the future?"

 

"Defending the future, I like that Robbie. Can I tempt my lover with a fry up before work?"

 

"You always tempt me James, but me stomach definitely wants breakfast. It's you for the shower first then pet. Let's leave off the news for a bit, think I'm on overload. Me back is reminding me how ancient I really am."

 

James threw an arm around the much loved waist, "We could shower together, get some of your kinks out before we go to war."

 

"Music to me Geordie ears Sergeant. If there's enough good people in the world willing to do that, my darling boy, evil's going to get it's arse handed to it on a platter."

 

It was just a Tuesday morning, but the two men going to work WERE going to make a difference.

**Author's Note:**

> America's hearts and prayers go out to all of the U.K. after the Manchester bombing. Stay safe and carry on.
> 
> ** The account of injuries and deaths was as reported at 5:30pm CDT.


End file.
